


Father Knows Best [Podfic]

by BabelGhoti, Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard), Rindle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Polygons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Sheriff Stilinski has finally figured out the cause of the rift between them: his son's gay, and he's effectively cut that line of communication. Being the good father that he is, he tries to make sure Stiles knows that he can tell himanything, especially about Derek Hale. Their wires seem to have gotten crossed somewhere.





	Father Knows Best [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Father Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574959) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> This work was created for Podfic Polygons 2019.  
> The fic was selected by BabelGhoti, recorded by Fleur Rochard, and edited by Rindle.

**Length:** 42:49 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Father%20Knows%20Best.mp3) (46.5 MB) || [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Father%20Knows%20Best.m4b) (39.2 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
